masseffectfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Jaxon Moizeus
|ethnicity= African |homeworld= |eras= *The Great Galactic Revival |born= 2227 CE |died= October 13th, 2267 CE |gender= Male |height= 182.88 Cm (6 Ft) |weight= 84 Kg (187 Lbs) |skin= Dark |eyes= Brown |hair= Black |physical= |mental= |medical= |augmentations= |class= Soldier |specializations= Talon Commander |talents= |powers= |weapons= |armors= |equipment= |affiliation= * (2145 CE-2155 CE) * (2157 CE-2169 CE) |service number= |rank= |occupation= *Alliance Operations Chief *Talon Commander |loyalty= |conflicts= }} Jaxon Moizeus was a commander, and former operations chief during the final year of the Exodus War, during the Great Galactic Revival. He is a character in Mass Effect: Chronicles of a Silent Galaxy. Biography Early Life Jaxon was born on in 2227 CE, the son of an Alliance soldier. He didn't reside on Nova for long, and in 2230 moved to the Alliance base on the . Growing up Jaxon always looked up to his father, and saw a fair amount of culture while living on the Citadel, and bonded well with alien races. While in high school, he joined the ROTC of the Systems Alliance, but after graduated decided to enter the Alliance Marine core as an enlisted soldier in 2245. Alliance Service After graduating from his Alliance basic training, Jaxon was immediately shipped out to the front lines of the Exodus War as a corporal. During his service, Jaxon received a multitude of awards for bravery in the line of fire, including assuming control of his squad mid combat after their SL had been killed. He ascended to rank of Sergeant before the of the war at only 18 years old. As the war came to a close in late 2246 CE, Jaxon was disgusted with the result of the conflict. The Alliance, due to fiscal issues still pertaining from the Reaper War, was forced settle a truce with the Exodus Dominon. As a part of this treaty, the Alliance surrendered Terra Nova to the Dominion, Jaxon's home world. Over the next 9 years, Jaxon continued his service in the Alliance, often requesting to be put in combat areas, and denying multiple promotions. In 2255, he finally retired with the rank of Operations Chief. The Talons His retirement did not last long, as two years later, Jaxon answered a recruiting call put out by the on . He arrived on Omega, and immediately made an impact on the Aria T'Loak, by putting down a fight in while making his way to the Talon interview. He received even more recognition after the Talons learned of his past with the Alliance, and was placed in a leadership role. Eventually, he ascended to rank of commander in the Talons in 2263 CE. That year he also caught young , Sykes Wiam stealing from Aria's lounge. Jaxon, always merciful, decided not to bring the Turian to Aria, and instead released him after talking to him, in hopes to convince the young Sykes to drop his life of crime. A year later he met up with Sykes again, who had changed his life, and been operating at the Omega Kick Boxing Academy were the Talons trained in hand to hand combat. Jaxon offered Sykes a position in the Talons, as they were on a recruiting binge with the arrival of the Dark Space Mercenary Company. As time went on, Jaxon took a new recruit under his wing, Taylor, under his wing as well. Taylor was a young Human who appeared on the station several years before, with no memory of his past life. In 2267, Jaxon assigned Taylor and Sykes to investigate several murders in the lower slums of the station. Instead, the two walked into an ambush, set specifically for Taylor. He returned to Jaxon with news, though it disturbed the Talon commander, especially considering Taylor's mysterious past, he vowed the Talons would stand with the young biotic. The next day, Aria ordered Jaxon and the Talons to find Taylor, and bring him into custody, offering no real explanation though. This command made Jaxon uneasy, but he went through with it. A group of Talons sent to Taylor's apartment were easily rendered unconscious by the biotic, who then fled the scene, Jaxon decided to question Taylor's best friend, Sykes. Sykes, lied, and promised he had no idea where Taylor was, and Jaxon believed him. Later on, Aria went back on her original command, and after hearing of a battle ensuing in the lower wards, Aria, Jaxon and a team of Talons went to investigate. The Darkspacers had attacked the lower wards in an attempt to find Taylor, and cornered him, Sykes, and a team of Shadow Broker Agents inside one of the hangars. The Talons thwarted the Darkspacers attack, and led the Taylor, Sykes, and the agents to a separate hangar. Zach Morris, the commander of the Darkspacers followed the group, and as him and his men attacked the Talons again. While battling the mercenaries, Jaxon spotted Taylor, nearly about to be killed by Zach, and dove in front of the shot, fatally wounding him. Taylor then killed Zach in a biotic rage. Description and Personality Jaxon, while with the Talons sported his signature long, thick, dreadlocks, and rough dark facial hair. His eyes were grey, and he had a thick muscular build. However, despite his burly outer shell, Jaxon was one of the kindest men in the galaxy. He always put others before him, especially his men, and unlike most Talon commanders, never resulted to torture or extortion to complete his task. To make up for this, he used his charisma and intelligence to alter the minds of others. Jaxon had close relationships with many of the Talons under his command, most notably, Sykes Wiam, who Jaxon viewed as a son. Appearances *Mass Effect: Chronicles of a Silent Galaxy **COSG: The Awakening Trivia Related Pages *Aria T'Loak *Sykes Wiam *Taylor McClellan *Talons *Systems Alliance *Omega Category:Systems Alliance Navy Category:Humans Category:Chronicles of a Silent Galaxy Category:Articles by WolfOfTheEast Category:Mercenaries Category:Soldier Category:COSG